Struck By Lightning
by Rielle.Henry
Summary: Jamie Heart get community service and ends up in the freak storm with the rest of the ASBO five. Nathan/OC
1. Struck by Lightning

This, this is all fucking bullshit. I swear to god if I seriously have to do 200 hours of community service with a bunch of dickheads I'm going to kill myself. I guess it's better than prison but really, community service, what is my life?

I walked up to the community centre just in time to see everybody else there already standing out side with some man talking to them. I walked up the steps and joined on the end next to this boy with black hair that looked far too perfect for my liking.

"This is your chance to show them they're wrong." the man in front of us said, I was guessing that he was the probation worker.

"But what if they're right?" a male Irish accent said, I leaned over to see who had said it, it was a tall boy with a curly mop on top of his head, I will admit he looked quite cute from over here, and his accent was amazing, I'm sure I knew him from somewhere. "I mean, what if some of us are just born to be criminals?" I said 'subtly' pointing to a guy who obviously thought he was a gangster.

"You lookin' to get stabbed?" the 'gangster' said getting rather close to the tall boy.

"See what I mean." this started a little bitch fight between the two, the probation worker attempting to separate them, and miserably failing to do so.

I got bored and decided to text my best mate Amy.

I must have been texting for a good ten minuets when the probation worker decided to pay some attention to the fact that I wasn't in my bright fucking orange jump suit, how could he not have noticed earlier. "Why arn't you changed?"

"Um, cause I got here late." I said with an 'obviously' tone and went back to my phone.

"Go and get changed, and put your phone away!" he shouted.

"Awright." I said and walked into the building to attempt to find the locker room.

It took me at least ten minuets to find my way to the locker room and then I had to find my locker, number 23. I got changed and headed back out side.

"I got done for er, eating some pick an' mix." Irish said.

"Bullshit" both me an a chavy looking girl said at the same time.

They both looked at me. "Wot d'you ge' done for den?" the chav girl asked me.

"Graffiti an assaulting an officer" I said and walked to the bench with the weird kid and picked up a spare paint brush.

"So, what's your name then?" that girl who looked a little like a tart asked.

"Jamie, I prefer Jay, you?" I looked at her.

"Alisha" I looked at the others waiting for a response.

"Nathan" the loud mouth Irish kid said.

"Curtis" the dark guy said.

"Kelly" chav.

"Gary" 'gangster'.

"And you?" I looked at the boy sitting on the opposite side of the bench to me.

"Um, Simon." he said and looked straight back at the bench.

"Right, nice to know who I'll be spendin' another," I pulled out my phone, "199 hours with I guess."

"So weird kid, what did you do? I mean don't take this personally but you look like a panty sniffer" Nathan said making it look like he was sniffing an abnormally large pair of knickers.

"I'm not a panty sniffer. I'm not a pervert." Simon said in an -i guess- angry voice. Nathan continued with his actions by making his paint brush act like his dick that he was wanking off.

"I tried to burn someone's house down." simon said loudly. Nathan let out a lengthy squeak.

"OH MY GOD! I got paint on my cap, this is bollocks." Gary shouted and walked off in a huff kicking his can of paint as he went to have his little hissy fit.

"Well, that's _obviously_ normal" I said and got back to work.

"You've been out here for five minuets, how does this happen? You tell me because I have _no_ idea." the probation worker said as he exited the building.

"He had a bitch fit, not our fault." I said.

Just then I giant meteor/hale stone thing slammed into a car behind the probation worker setting off the alarm of another car that it crashed into with the force of the hit.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" I shouted.

"That's my car" the probation worker said.

"Classic" Nathan laughed to himself. A hail stone launched it's self a few feet behind him landing in the river splashing water over him and myself. "Okay so I'm a little bit freaked out." he said with a scared expression.

"Run, lets get inside!" we all ran after the probation worker to the community centre.

"Open the fuckin' door" Alisha shouted at him.

"Don't speak to me like that!"

"Hey! we might die stop worryin' about the way she's speakin' to ya, you prick" I felt as if I was going to have a panic attack. Suddenly I felt really weird and tingly, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and then, nothing.

I opened my eyes after what seemed like ages.

"A little reassurance would be nice. Your fine. Lookin' good." Nathan said to the probation worker who looked like he was havin' a fit.

"W-Wanker!"

"Did he just call me a wanker?"

"Are you all okay?"

"Are you awrite?" Kelly asked him.

"let's just call it a day, yer" he asked.

We all got changed I was last in the locker room with Kelly. "Do you feel really weird?" I asked her.

"Yer, like, I feel awl tingly, like someone shocked me back to life or sumfin, why d'you?"

"Yer, probably just the lightning though."

we walked out to find everybody else leaving. I stared on my walk home, I noticed Nathan ahead of me so I sped up to catch him. "Hey Nathan." I said.

"Hey to you too." he said with that stupid cocky smirk on his face, that was when I noticed his green eye's I've never seen any like them.

"So, we're walkin' the same way everyday I guess." I said looking away from him and down to my spiked ankle boots.

"I suppose we are. Whats with the top by the way, I didn't think nerds would wear a top like that." he said.

I looked down to my Batman crop top. "What, I can't like comics and look nice at the same time?" I said and looked at him with a smile.

"Well, it shows why weird boy was staring at you today I suppose, he looks like he'd be into all that." I laughed at him. We kept up our conversation until I realised I was in my street.

"Well, it seems you've walked me all the way home." I said.

"I was going to say the same to you." he looked at me confused, I looked back with the same expression.

"I knew I'd seen you somewhere before, you live over there right?" I pointed to a random house across the street from mine.

"Well, you're a few houses away but yer. You don't look familiar to me at all." he said still looking confused.

"Seriously? I mean I've lived here for like five years, an I'm sure I used to see you everyday." I said.

"Nope, your face doesn't- wait, did you used to have red hair?"

"Yer like three years ago." I scoffed.

"I think I saw you once... yer once, maybe. Well anyway my mum will be expecting me."

"Yer, right, well, I'll see you tomorrow then, yer?" of course I'll see him tomorrow, we have community service together everyday.

"Yer." and we walked to our houses.

"Well I guess it's time for me to get ready." I said to myself walking into an empty house.

After twenty minuets I was ready for work. I grabbed my keys and purse off the side and walked out to get the bus.

"MUM! COME ON! OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard. I looked towards the voice to see Nathan kneeling in front of the door. I ignored it, not my problem.

I finally got to work after a shitty bus ride and walked into the back to put away my stuff. Lenny, my boss, came in just as I was about to leave.

"Hello Jay." he said this evil smirk on his face.

"Get the fuck away from me you perv." I said and shoved my way past him but he grabbed my arm before I was out of his reach.

"Why? I thought you like me Jamie?"

"No! Get off me!" I shouted at him struggling to get my arm free. Suddenly I felt really weird and all tingly like after the storm. I saw blue flashes coming from my arm around his hand. He suddenly let me go.

"What the fuck! You freak!" he shouted at me clutching his hand. "Get out! You're fucking fired!"

I walked back past him and grabbed my shit really fast and walked right out going straight to the bus stop.


	2. Fuckin' Shockin!

To my one reviewer:Chris, first of all thank you :) and i don't know i just think for them yes sounds too proper, didn't think i used it that much till i re-re-read it haha :)

* * *

I got up and got ready to go to the community centre, putting on a nice outfit consisting of heeled studded ankle boots, tights, a small black and pink checked skirt and a low-cut off the shoulder baggy black top with a pink spaghetti strap top underneath. So that I could go straight to Amy's then to the club after. Also building my self a spliff before leaving to have when I get there and a few for while I'm there.

I left the house and lit up a cigarette. Nathan being late crossed my mind, but quickly left as I reached the community centre and lit up my spliff.

I sitting at the front of the building on the stairs while every one else stood by the wall. Curtis walked over and looked at the wall.

"This is a joke. Did one of you do this?" he asked us as Nathan walked over.

"Don't look at me I didn't do it." Kelly said. "Did you do it?" she asked looking at me.

"No. Though it would have looked way better if I had." I said still smoking.

"I'll tell ya who did it. It's that Banksy prick. It's a hidden meaning, it's like that monkey policeman with a banana and a Tesco's bag." Nathan said making me snort with a laugh as I was taking a pull of my joint, which made my throat really sore, he looked at me, up and down then winked, that made me giggle more as I winked back.

"Maybe somebody wants to kill us." Simon said.

"Why would anybody want to kill us?" Kelly asked as the probation worker exited the building.

"Right, come on you lot let's get changed."

"Have you seen this? Someone's takin' the piss." Curtis said.

"Yeah, it's terrible isn't it? All this anti-social behaviour." Tony said.

"Oh, is he havin' a dig at us?" Nathan said sarcastically. Alisha's phone rang.

"Right that's it, give me your phones. No one is making anymore calls today." Tony said aggressively, putting his hand out for her phone.

"Are you allowed to take our phones?" Alisha asked snapping a picture of him and giggling as he snatched it away.

Curtis handed his to him slowly, he then moved on to Kelly. "Wot?" she said and Tony leaned around her arm and grabbed her phone. Simon handed his over and of course Nathan made an excuse.

"I'm expecting a call from my mum," his phone was snatched out of his hand, "Okay, take a message." lastly it was me, "I am not givin' you, my phone." I said, he through his hand into my leather jackets pocket and pulled out my phone. "I really don't think you're allowed to do that." I said.

He just stared at us. We all made noises of annoyance, Kelly also called him a wanker if I'm correct, and walked off to get changed, before I left I blew the smoke from my joint into his face.

"Is he allowed to take our phone's?" I heard Nathan ask Curtis, "Probably calling one of those sex lines."

"Those sex lines will eat your credit." Curtis replied.

"Call them a lot do you?" Alisha asked and we giggled together.

"He's out there filmin' himself on our phones butt naked or somthin'" Nathan said.

"I guess it's either sex line or wankin over someone getting paid to do somethin' you can't." I said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Nathan asked looking at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Um, have sex, like you have to have a wank over porn." I said and put my arms through the sleeves of the jumpsuit and zipped it up to my cleavage. Also making sure I changed my shoes to my old converse I had in my bag. I walked to look in the mirror, to do so I had to stand behind Alisha as she was putting on her lipgloss and smoking a joint.

"Do you want some of this?"she asked Curtis.

"Nah."

"Oh, give it here, I'll have it." Nathan said.

We all walked out of the building, buckets and brushes in hand, and walked to the wall of graffiti to clean it all off. Me being situated between Nathan and Curtis.

"Yeah, you just relax init. Take it easy." Curtis said looking Alisha, who had decided that she didn't have to work and could just lay on a table and sunbathe, well, fuck you Alisha.

"Someone's just gunna write something else on there tonight. Look, they make us do these bullshit little jobs, wearing these bullshit orange jumpsuits, they can suck my dick." she replied.

"Nice." Curtis said.

"Feel free to check out my tits yer." she said again.

I started thinking back to last night. 'What happened to me. Shit. Now I don't have a job. I'm gunna end up with no money. I'm gunna have to sign on. I'm fucked. FUCK! How am I gunna get a new job when I'm on tag.' I looked at the small grey piece of plastic around my right ankle.

"You know after the storm, did any of you feel like, dead weird?" Kelly asked us.

"yer, I had a strange tingling sensation in my anus." Nathan said with a cocky look on his face.

She turned fast to Simon, "Wot, did you feel weird?"

"What, you don't want to hear about my anus?" Nathan asked.

"Do you really need to ask that question." Curtis said leaning from behind me.

"That is a pretty dumb thing to ask, who would wanna' hear about it?" there was my input for a while, I was not saying anything about last night. Nathan gave us a small cheeky grin.

"Something happened," Simon said but was interrupted by Nathan.

"What was that? Squeak up." he said and the look on Simon's face gave away that he had lost all confidence in himself.

"Something happened to me." simon said.

"What are you a virgin? HIIIGH-FIIVE!" Nathan said.

"SHUT UP!" Kelly shouted at him.

"You're a dick Nathan." I said shaking my head.

"What, what was it?" Kelly asked Simon again.

"It's nothing." he went back to scrubbing at the wall.

Kelly pushed Nathan into me knocking me over. I landed hard on the floor.

"OW!"

"What was that for?" Nathan shouted after her as she stormed off.

'Okay then' "Probably cause you're a dick." I said, "Are you gunna help me up or what?" I looked at him. He gave me a look that said 'no idea' and held out his hand which I took.

We gave our selves a well deserved break after about ten minuets after Kelly walked off. Me and Alisha where sitting on a long blue sofa outside the main hall and the boys where inside playing table football.

"So how did you assault an officer?" Alisha asked me when I lay down on the sofa my head on her knee lighting one of my joints up.

"I head butted him, then kneed him in the gut, apparently broke the guy's noes." I replied a small smile on my face remembering.

"Nice." she said with a smirk. The boys then exited the main room. Nathan began to beat the shit out of the vending machine, about two minuets of me watching him a drink finally came out, he held it up with a smile.

Curtis walked in with all the buckets and Nathan found himself a wheel chair.

"When I was in sixth form you came to my school. You gave a big talk about athletics and all your medals an tha." Alisha said out of the blue.

"So I guess you're not goin' to the Olympics." I guess Nathan was going to put on a show for us, I could see it in his eyes.

"Funny" Curtis said back to him with a look that said I will punch you. I will admit I did a kind of snort as I tried to hold in a laugh.

"I heard he was dealing crack" Alisha said, I looked at Curtis.

"It wasn't crack."

"No, the papers said it was steroids." Nathan put his input forward.

"That stuff will shrivel your dick." Alisha said.

"Or enlarge your clit." I said with a thoughtful look on my face. Nathan laughed and Alisha giggled.

"it wasn't steroids, I'm not a cheat."

"And that makes it sound like it was." I muttered, Alisha smiled.

"That stuff in the papers was bull shit." Curtis said.

"Yer? So what was it then?" Alisha asked. He was so getting interrogated. We all looked at him expectantly.

"I was caught with a little bit of coke. Alright, I messed up one time." he said his head down ashamed.

"Bull, no one gets community service for possession." I said.

"If it was anyone else, they'd of got a caution, I get 200 hours of community service. And a two-year ban from athletics. They said cause of my profile they needed to send a message."

Nathan's eyes lit up. "You let your self down." Alisha and I giggled. The rage grew in Curtis' eyes. "You let the kids down. You let your parents down."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! All I ever did was train, you know nothing. I shouldn't even be here!" Curtis shouted and lifted Nathan out of the wheel chair.

"You can't hit someone in a wheel chair." Nathan said, Curtis dropped him and I burst into hysterics.

"Do you wanna know what I got done for?" Alisha asked.

"No, not really." Nathan said taking a swig from his can.

Alisha then went on about a party and some girl and a guy shagging then another girl getting pissed off then driving and someone puking or something. Then she went on to mouth molesting a bottle, you could see all the guys even poor Simon getting hard and trying to cover it up. Nathan's face looked dead weird.

Kelly burst through the doors. "He's gunna kill us. Shit" she looked really panicked rushing to stand up and lock the door.

Nathan laughed. "Nice entrance. Very dramatic."

"The probation workers gone mental, he's just attacked me. Somethin' really weird is 'appnin', it's like I'm hearin' these voices in me 'ead, it's, it's like I can 'ear wot people are thinkin'."

"Have you been sniffin glue?" Alisha asked patronisingly.

"The storm, the lightnin', I dunno, it's just done somethin' to os."

"Okay. If you can hear our thoughts, what am I thinkin'... now." Nathan asked.

"You 'fink it's bullshit." Kelly said.

"Of course I think it's bullshit. You don't need to be mind reader to know that." he said sarcastically.

"Why are you in a wheel chair?" Kelly asked looking at him.

"It was the storm. The strange tingling sensation in my anus has spread through my body an now. I can't feel my legs." he said trying to sound upset. Kelly kicked him hard in the leg.

"I'm serious." Kelly shouted.

"OW! Jesus." Nathan moaned.

"What do you mean the probation worker attacked you?" Curtis asked.

"This does sound like complete shit." Alisha added. I sat up talking my head off her knee.

"Why would he wonna' attack you?" I asked.

"He's out there and he chased me!" Kelly said still defending herself.

"Something's happened to me to." simon said.

"Did you pop your cherry? Aww, we're all very happy for ya." Nathan said. Now I think he just wants to steal Simon's lime light.

"Earlier on, when we where in the locker room, I was invisible, I turned invisible." he said.

"So, she's psychic, an yo can turn invisible? Yer that seems likely." Curtis said laughing slightly.

"yer, did anyone witness this miraculous disappearance?" Nathan added.

"You where all there." simon was now defending himself.

"Er, I think we might have noticed you vanishing into thin air." Alisha also added.

"You didn't, I was standing right there, you couldn't see me."

"Alright." Nathan said wheeling himself over to Simon only to stop right in front of him. "Go on then, do it, turn invisible."

simon looked shocked then made a face that made him look constipated, with added noises.

"Oh my god, he's disappeared." Nathan said getting Simon's hopes up, the look on his face only proved it.

"Don't Nathan, it's not funny." I said.

"Can't you see me." simon said with a smile on his face while waving a hand in front of Nathan's face.

"No." he threw a can at Simon's head, "You're invisible." he said happily. "You two are hilarious, really, keep taking that medication." he rolled his was towards the door. Kelly grabbed the arms of his wheel chair.

"Don't go out there, he will kill you."

"Of course he will, cause he's such a badass."

"Don't" Kelly shouted at him again.

"She's tellin' the truth." Curtis shouted.

"And you know this how? I suppose you a psychic now as too?" Nathan said sarcastically. God so much drama.

"All this. It's all ready happened once. I opened the door. The probation worker. He was there. He killed you" he looked at Kelly "you where right there, you where dead. Everything froze. You where all just standing there, time went backwards." he explained.

"What are you sayin'? What you turned back time?" Alisha said.

"Oh, this just gets better by the second." Nathan said getting out of the wheel chair and walking to the door.

"I'm tellin' you. Don't open that door." Curtis shouted. "NO!" But does Nathan listen. Nope, of course not.

"He's right. The probation workers gone mental." Nathan said a look of fear across his features. The large figure of the probation worker slammed into the doors and Nathan let out a small shriek.

"Maybe he's on crystal meth, that shit makes you crazy. My friend Chloe did it. She nearly shagged her brother. And he's really ugly." Alisha said, forgetting her state of panic until he hit the door once more.

"That would be wrong even if he wern't ugly" I said in a rush.

"The graffiti, 'I'm going to kill you' he wrote it." simon said, thinking logically.

"What did I say, I said the was a hidden meaning. Or not." Nathan said shakily.

"Did anythin' 'appen' to you'se?" Kelly asked me and Alisha.

"No. we should call the police." Alisha said fast.

"He's took our phone's. He's got all of our phones." simon said once again thinking logically.

"He's stopped" Curtis pointed out.

"You dickhead. Why did you come back here. You should have gone for help." Alisha said to Kelly.

"What do you know bitch." Kelly said back.

"Shut up you chav."

"d'you know if you call me a chav one more time I'm gunna kick you in the cunt so hard you mum'll feel it." Alisha took a step back. I giggled.

"Her mum'll fell it? How does that work?" Nathan asked which made me laugh harder.

"Nathan." I warned him through my giggles.

"He tried to kill me. I came back here to warn you lot, an I coulda' left ya. I'm sick of every single one of you judgin' me, you can all fuck off" Kelly said.

"She has got a point, she coulda' left us. We might have been dead if she hadn't." I said, tryin' to make her feel better and help the others realise what she had done for us.

"Whatever, I'm getting out of here." Alisha stormed off.

"Yeah, out the back way" Nathan said and grabbed my hand and dragged me along. I let go of his hand just before he slipped. We all looked down to see what he had slipped on. Blood.

"What the fuck." I said as I grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him up.

"Is that blood?" Kelly asked us.

"Fuck. Jesus Christ. Get it off me." Nathan shouted wiping it on his jumpsuit. I wiped my hand on the leg of my jump suit. Curtis walked towards the locker that the blood was coming from. We all stood there wondering what we would find when he opened it. He put he hand on the edge of the locker to open it and pulled.

Gary's body half fell out of it. "SHIT!" I shouted. "What the fuck!"

we all calmed down a little and looked at the boy in the locker. "That's Gary." simon said.

"I did wonder what had happened to him." Nathan said, still sounding a little scared.

We all took a closer look at the body moving slightly forward. "He's gunna kill us." Alisha said panicked.

"Turn back time, stop this happening." Nathan said to Curtis.

"I dunno how it works."

"that's great. That's really useful."

"Come on don't look at it." Curtis said to Alisha grabbing her wrist to comfort her.

His voice changed and he had this look in his eye. "I've gotta' have sex with you right now. So beautiful. Let's go. Lets do it now, raw."

"Get off me you freak" Alisha shouted at him pulling her wrist out of his grip.

"What?" Curtis asked, Alisha went to slap him but he caught her wrist again.

The same thing happened to him. "You're so hot! I'm gunna bone you, I'm gunna shag you senseless."

"Let go of me!" Alisha pulled away looking quite scared.

"What did I do?" Curtis asked breathlessly.

"Er, ya said ya was gunna shag her." Kelly said.

"And you where getting your chap out." Nathan said pointing to Curtis' jumpsuit. He pulled his jump suit back up.

"It was when you where touching her." Simon said. Always the thinker.

Alisha looked around at us, then down at her hands. She then placed her hand on Simon's neck.

"I'm so hard for you. I want to rip your clothes off and piss on your tits." she then let him go. I couldn't help it I had to laugh.

"What is happening to me? Don't laugh, it's not funny." Alisha said looking at her hands then at me.

"I'm sorry, it was what he said, I couldn't help it." I apologised.

"You sick bastard." Nathan said. It was quiet for a few seconds but then the probation worker slammed through the glass of the door falling to the floor. We all jumped out of the way instinctively.

"Fuck." he had grabbed my ankle. "Oh no not again." I felt the tingles again this time there was more lightning type things, this time it covered my whole leg. The probation worker started to screech and everyone stepped away from me. "Fucking help me. Please. Oh my god get him off me!" I shouted. Kelly was the first to react and grabbed a paint bucket and smashed it against his head. He let me go and the electricity faded from my leg.

"What the fuck was that?" Nathan asked looking at me, still shaken up.

"Is he dead?" Alisha asked all of us.

Nathan stopped looking at me. "I'm no doctor, but you see the way the back of his head is caved in like that?" he pulled a face.

The probation worker grabbed hold of Kelly's ankle this time. She started to lash out. "I. AM. NOT. A. CHAV!" she shouted as she stomped on his head with each word, plus one more for good luck.

"Ugh, that should do it." Nathan said looking at Tony's head.

"You killed our probation worker." Alisha said shocked and looking slightly scared. We all looked at Kelly,and she looked around us.

"This is very, very bad." Nathan said.

"I feel sick." Alisha looked away.

"She had to." I said.

"He would of killed os." she finished for me.

"We should call the police. It was self-defence." Curtis said looking like he was struggling to think straight.

"Yer, yer yer. Look he's right, we show 'em the dead boy in the locker and do some csi shit an figure it all out." Alisha said.

"They won't believe os." Kelly said getting all worked up.

"We just tell them the truth. We stick to our story." Curtis said.

"Yer. An what's our story? That he can turn invisible, an you can turn back time? It doesn't matter what we tell them they say we're lyin' they say that we killed 'em both. No one's gunna believe ya, not anymore." Kelly said with a lot of hand gestures.

"If there's no body there's no crime." logical thinker yet again. Go Simon. "We should bury them under the fly over"

"Oh yer cause no one's gunna see us walkin' a few dead people in our fuckin' orange jumpsuits are they?" I said. Simon is no longer a logical thinker.

"No no no , right. We could just," Nathan said whistling and doing a cleaning motion over Tony. "Put them in wheelchairs. We wheel them up there, an if anyone sees us, we're just a bunch of young offenders takin' a couple o' specials fofr a walk in the sunshine."

so we did we walked them under the fly over as if we where doing a job for community service. I had to keep a level head, because any time I would get scared electricity would start coming from my hands.

Curtis, Nathan and simon dug up a big hole in the ground so Nathan and I could chuck the bodies in.

"I'm pretty sure this breaches the terms of my ASBO." Nathan said, hands on hips.

"We don't tell anyone about this yer? About the storm. Or what it did to os or anythin'." Kelly said. To me it seemed she was the only one who knew what to say and when to say it. Unlike Nathan.

"We're about to bury our probation worker. We don't need to be drawin' any attention to our selves." Nathan said, even though I think we all understood what Kelly said.

"I don't want anyone to know. I can not be a _freak_." Alisha said shovelling in some dirt.

"What 'bout you?" Kelly asked pointing at Curtis. He just looked at her.

"Look, no matter what you say, you're screwed, we all are. No one will believe any of us now." I said gesturing to the jump suit fro the reason we won't be trusted.

"There's no goin back now man." Nathan said shaking his head. "you're just as screwed as the rest of us. You're black and famous, you're probably more screwed."

"I shouldn' even be here." Curtis said.

"Yer, well now you are, maybe you can turn back time, but there really is no goin back now. So. Stop wollowing in self pitty for christ's sake. An just get on with it like the rest of us." I said venting everything onto Curtis. I let out a deep breath. "sorry." I said putting my head down.

We all started shovelling dirt into to hole on top of the bodies.

"Just then, when he was touchin ya' how was ya doin' tha'?" Kelly asked looking at Alisha.

"I don't know."

"What about you?" she looked at me.

"I got scared, I guess."

obviously Nathan had to say something. "Didn't you say you wanted to piss on her tits?" he looked at Simon. "Probably best to keep that kind of thing between you, and your internet service provider."

Curtis and Alisha started talking so I spoke with Kelly. "You doin' anythin tonight?" I asked

"Nah, I fink I'm just gunna sit in."

"Well me an a few friends are havin a girls night out if you wanna join us? You know, if you want to, I think you'd get along great with all of them."

She smiled at me. "Yer, go on then." I smiled back, cool, I'm goin to Amy's after we're done here, so you can come with me."

"So hang on." Nathan was running his mouth. Again. It's a bloody good job he's cute. Kelly smiled at me. "All of you have some kinda' special power. All of you can do somethin' except me." he pointed at Simon. "He can do somethin'. _HE_ can do somethin an _I_ can't. That's ridiculous, look at him, how does that make any sense."

"Maybe you can do somethin, you just havn't found out what it is yet." Simon: always the optimist, well sometimes.

"Yeah, right. What if I can't feel pain- OW!" Kelly and I had slapped him together.

"Did yo feel tha?" Kelly shouted.

"Stop hitting me!" I laughed.

"Don't be such a whiney bitch Nathan" I said stopping my self laughing.

That night me an Kelly went out and had a blast, got a bit sloshed. I decided in Amy's to wear something different, so I put on a dress. The same dress I turned up to community service in the next day. I was still fucked.


End file.
